Letters to You
by Nikki515
Summary: Rima has moved to England for a year. How will she and senri stay best friends through this time apart? Through letters of course! Suck at summaries. Shima Shiki,Senri and Rima,Touya
1. Why'd You Leave

Nikki: Oh my god! New story! Song listened to while writing: _Pictures of You_

_Dear Senri, _

_I'm sorry that I left so suddenly. I just couldn't face you when I told you the news. _

_Don't be mad at me okay. Well, my mom made us move to be somewhere where she could make better photo shoot appointments for me to get my career soaring. Sorry for the horrible deportation. I'm writing this on the plane to England. One year then I could come back to Cross Academy. Don't be too depressed without me. _

_Also I'm so sorry that you were the last one to find out about this. Don't be mad at them either I told them to keep this a secret from you. I wanted to tell you not them. I know I'm a COWARD for not telling you sooner but I'll miss you too. I hope you know I really love you. You're my best friend but you are also so much more. Don't miss me too much._

_ Love Rima._

Senri read the letter over and over again. He couldn't believe it. Senri saw that the letter was crimpled at random places and it looked like it had been wet. They were teardrops. This letter had seen a lot of them from the girl now they were seeing more salty water from this boy. The boy was under the covers of his bundle of sheets he called a bed crying his heart out.

No one tried to stop him. They let him cry until he got over everything. No one said Rima's name if they tried they would get a fork thrown at them. It was like a taboo against the Night Class to mention the pocky loving Touya. It was depressing to just watch him sulk around with lifeless eyes for 2 days. Then they had enough and did something about it.

"I can't stand seeing Senri like this. It's like he lost a piece of himself. Did you know he won't even look at a pocky stick? He saw one and broke down. He lost it. He threw the stick and all the others out the window. It wasn't even funny." Tamaku told them looking each of them in the eyes. "Not to mention he has that letter with him at night. He says it smells like her. Then when I was about to say her name he threw a fork at me. Where did he even get it?"

"I know he acts as though she died. He should just move on and get another girl." Ruka said filing her nails carelessly.

"Wait. That plan can actually work. If we can get him to get over her it can work." Akatsuki said putting his index finger on his chin in a thinking gesture.

"That will never work. We all know they loved each other. They are both probably doing the same thing even though they are both thousands of miles apart. They were made for each other and you all know it." Aidou exclaimed to them all. "And imagine what it would do to their relationship…" Aidou trailed off as he saw Senri coming down the stairs.

"What are you guys talking about?" Senri asked even more monotone than usual. "You know what I don't even care, nor do I want to know."

"Senri you know what you should do about…her… You should write letters back to her. That way you can communicate with her." Ruka said cautiously as he glared at her. She didn't like the thought that he looks about ready to kill them all.

"I don't need your help with this. Any day now she is come running through that door and we are going to hug and say how much we missed each other." He said clearly in denial.

"Oh, Hun its okay she will be back but it would be a good idea to write to her. It doesn't have to be for your sake you can do it for hers. She wrote me a letter saying she wants you to write to her. She misses you a lot and wants to speak to you. Also she says you are probably depressed so I'm allowed to force feed you, if I have to. I think it will be a good thing for you guys to talk through letter or phone or text anything just talk to her."

"Fine, but it's not because you told me to. It's because I miss her and need to speak to her." He ran up to his room and started on the letter.

_Dear Rima, _

_I miss you so much. I hope you know. I can't stand to be a whole year without you. I'll probably be dead before you get back. Promise me that you'll keep writing to me even if you have to skip your shoots. I cry every time I see a Pocky stick because of you. They remind me of you way too much._

_I hope you don't forget me and move onto someone better. Best Friends forever right. That's the first thing you said when we became friends. Do you remember? _

_I love you too. I sulked around for days after I got the message the only reason why I'm replying is because Ruka forced me to but I mean every word I write. _

_Throughout the year can I visit you? Or you visit me? I just need to see your monotone face and your light blue eyes. I'll die if I can't. And we can't send pictures because it's not the real thing._

_Write back soon, or call. Text for all I care! Just please I need to keep in touch or I'll go insane and they will send me to a mental institution. The night class was talking about it before they told me to write to you._

_Bye. See you soon._

_ Love, _

_The Man Who Loves You More Than Pocky._

_ (Shiki, Senri)_

_P.S. if you decide to meet someone else I have to meet him first so I can see if he is worthy XD._

_P.P.S. What am I saying? No one is good enough for you so I'll just kill him._

**Nikki: New story! I got to say I love this story more than any other story so far. Crap! I forgot the disclaimer! Take it away Chris!**

**Chris(my best friend): Nikki does not own Vampire Knight sadly. Goodly, I have a date with her next Friday.**

**Daniel and Youssif: You guys have a what! Why didn't I know? How could you cheat on me?**

**Nikki: He didn't get suspended for fighting at school, Daniel. Nor did he tell the whole school I was dating him, Youssif. And for you Chris this is a pity date because I forgot to buy you a gift for your birthday.**

**Boys: *goes to a corner and cries* **

**Nikki: I'm not even pretty why do these boys like me? Well bye.**


	2. Do It Again I Dare You

**Letters to You**

**Nikki: Yeah, chapter two. Disclaimer time. **

**Senri: I'm doing it today because I'm awesome.**

**Nikki: If only you were real so you could love me and not these idiots.**

**Boys (Daniel, Youssif, Chris): *goes to corner and bawls…again.***

**Senri: Anyhow…Nikki does not own Vampire Knight for if she did these boys would stop loving her for she would threaten them with her bodyguards.**

**Nikki: That doesn't make sense. THEY are my bodyguards. They follow me everywhere, even to the bathroom. PERVERTS.**

**Boys & Senri: …**

**Back to Letters to you chapter two.**

_Dear Senri,_

_ It's nice to hear from you, finally. Tell thank you to Ruka for me. Once again I'm sorry to have put you through this. Have you been eating well? I'm not there to give you blood. Are you getting enough? _

_Sorry to tell you but I can't stop in the middle of a shoot for you, according to my mother who stole your previous letter, read it then ripped it to shreds. I'll try though just for you. Same thing goes for the trip I can't just let you come at any random time or on any day. Though I will try to sneak you past my mother if I can._

_ I can't look at a pocky stick, a messy room, or a boy with red hair or, basically, anything that reminds me of you. Which are a lot of things. So don't think I'm not suffering either because I am. REALLY bad._

_ Another photo shoot. I am so sick of this I've been doing this since I got off the plane. And I think my mother is trying to hook me up with the English guy I'm standing next to. By the way he is not as cute as you and never will be. I hope you remember that. Oh and by the way our fans in England are asking where you are. They don't think it is right that princess, Rima Touya, is alone without her prince, Shiki Senri. Here that? You are my prince. I wish my mom had heard that._

_ Yes, I remember when we were little. Some idiot thought it would be fun to push me and you almost killed him and we didn't even know each other yet. That was so fun we ended up killing him together. I gave him a warning shock then you cut him with your wonderful blood power on his cheek. Yet when I think about it we got scolded when our nannies came to take us home when they got complaints from the kid's mother. Dumb, snitch._

_ Remember how embarrassed we were when the photographer took a picture of us kissing? And I swear my mother is looking over my shoulder as I write this to see if I write things that are inappropriate or not. Well, do you remember it was like on my birthday? You blushed so hard I thought someone threw a tomato at your face. That was the best first kiss ever though. _

_ I hate typing it takes too long, talking is so much easier. If only we could talk person I wouldn't be in so much boredom. Well, I have to go. I love you; say hi to everyone for me._

_Love, Rima 3_

Senri read the wondrous letter over and over again. He was sitting at the dinner table in the Moon Dorm. That was a bad mistake.

Aidou had crept into the room while Senri was reading and was just standing there reading the letter over Senri's shoulder. He jumped when Senri started to chuckle lightly at the memory of bullying the kid. He tensed when Senri had blushed to the point of blood about ready to pop out of his eyes. He read the part Senri had read and burst out laughing.

"You guys actually did that!" Aidou screamed clutching his stomach on the floor, not caring he had totally blown his cover.

Senri still in a daze said: "Yeah we did. It was so embarrassing. Those were some good times."

Then Senri snapped out his stoop and threatened him.

"Aidou, leave me alone. And if you ever read my letters again I will kill you and blame it on Takuma. Got that?" Senri said with a surprisingly calm voice.

"Hey why me?" Takuma asked, popping out of nowhere.

Senri was never going to get away from them to get started on his letter. He decided he was going to bed and would get started in the morning.

**Nikki: Okay so I have to leave it there. I have no plot at all for this story, but that's the fun part about writing. I'm leaving it there also because I'm trying to update all 3 stories today. To achieve this goal I had to finish this before midnight. So I'm finishing this so I can update. Aren't I one smart cookie?**


	3. Dreams of Him

**Nikki: Hello friends, long time no see? I know I've been neglecting this story for weeks, I'm a horrible author. *Cries in the corner Youssif's room.* I'm using his computer to type this because my dad broke mine. I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! DO YOU NOT HEAR THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MOUTH? (I'm such a bipolar person; it's not even funny anymore.)**

``` Story ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

_Dear the Best Woman in England,_

_I am about to kill Aidou and Takuma. They are so irritating and without you to annoy they go to the next person, me. I don't know how you dealt with them they are so aggravating and worst of all, they never shut up. You have to give me some advice to deal with my temper so the next time you see me, I won't be in jail. _

_How are you doing in England? I swear that is probably the best place for you now. Over here it is boring and Kaname keeps obsessing over Yuuki which makes me even madder than I was. Sometimes he acts even worse than Aidou and that is a very high level of annoyance in case you didn't know._

_How long do you think I will last over here? I have my money set on one month before I go crazy and end up either killing myself or killing everyone in the dorm. I promise, you will be the first person I letterize (?)* before I kill them. I'm not even sure if that is a word but you get what I mean, right? If you don't, I mean that I will write a letter to you first thing before and after I kill them. _

_I think I heard someone talking about replacing you the other day. They were talking about a new girl living in Ruka and your dorm. I was waiting by the door and when I walked in the room they all just stopped talking as if I wasn't allowed to know anything. I grabbed some water and tablets and didn't say anything as I walked out. I lingered by the door and they started to talk again. Ruka was protesting the whole time and I think she knew I was there because she refused to let anyone say the topic of the argument. I swear I feel so left out. (I'm just rambling on and on and on. I'm acting like a girl who finally had her crush ask her out.). _

_Well, you know what since you brought up a good memory that made me smile, I'll bring one up too. _

_Remember when we were little and we promised we would marry each other? You dressed up in a very long white summer dress with pink princess gloves because we didn't have any white ones. I wore a blue dress shirt with your dad's dress shoes on. We had the whole gang participate in the wedding. Kaname was the priest, Takuma was my best man, Ruka was your maid of honor and the flower girl. Last but not least, Aidou was the ring bearer who dropped the rings and crushed them. Though maybe that was our fault for trusting him with two flower rings. We said our "I dos" and when Kaname said to kiss the bride we both froze and kissed each other on the cheek. Then we yelled "Gross!" and went to go brush our teeth. Do you remember the reception? Your mother had made cake and we stuck pocky in ours so it looked special. Then we both tried to sneak up on each other and we threw the cake in each other's faces. Those were some good times. _

_Yeah well, I'm tired and need some pocky so goodnight. I hope you write back soon._

_Love,_

_Shiki, Senri_

_Your Far Away Husband._

_(P.S. Technically I'm your husband because we said all the vows and things. Goodnight, again.)_

```````````````````````````````````````````````````` 3 `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Rima, are you coming? It's time to go on that date with that nice boy!" My 'mother' calls from the lobby of the agency. I ignore her and read the letter again. I kiss it and put it in the drawer I have for the letters I get from Senri.

"RIMA, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" At that moment I realize I am still in my pajamas.

"I'm so screwed." I throw on a stupid pink shirt and a white miniskirt. I don't care that is fall and starting to get chilly,

"RIMA-!"

"Shut up I'm here God!" I hiss at my impatient mother. I then see that boy, red headed and cute. My heart thumps in excitement and rejoice, hoping it was him. He was looking at the ground just like Shiki does in front of my mother. Then that boy looked up and his eyes were an auburn color, and my heart flopped back into the corner it was in minutes before.

I look at him and say, "Sorry, I can't go out with you today." **(A/N: That like so rhymed.)**

He looked at me and frowned, "I'm not the person you were expecting. That's why you are upset and refuse to go out with me." He mumbled and I nod heading back up the stairs to my room.

Hopefully, one day, Senri will surprise me and we'll hug and kiss in front of my mother. Maybe, we'll even kiss spite her disapproval and disgust towards our relationship.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````` The End ````````````````````````````````````````````````

**Nikki: Aw, how cute! Yeah, I like that rhyme I added in there because I was reading poetry before I started this. I added the rhyme subconsciously. Who wants to hear an installment the "Chronicles of Daniel & Nikki"?**

**One Random Person: Me!**

**Nikki: That's it? I'll do it anyway. Here We Go!**

**``````````````````````````````````` Chronicles of Daniel & Nikki `````````````````````````````**

**Daniel: I'm sorry about ignoring you and hanging out with my best friend other than you. *Gives me a hug***

**Nikki: *Glares and pushes him a way* You aren't sorry, you just want me to forgive you. In which I will not.**

**Daniel: Dammit, Nicole! I'm saying sorry and you freaking don't understand what the fuck I am trying to say.**

**Nikki: If you keep yelling at me, I will fucking go home and ignore you for the rest of your fucking pathetic life. **

**Daniel: Then go, because you piss me off!**

**Nikki: *Slaps him* You are such a (insert boy nether regions body part) *Walks away***

**Daniel: Nicole, wait! I'm sorry!**

**Nikki: *ignores him and keeps walking***

**```````````````````````````````` Sad ```````````````````````````````````````````````````**

**Nikki: Yeah so you won't be hearing from him again because he is a boy body part. So I am crushing on no one again.**** Well, you have heard about my suckish, pathetic life, so how's yours? Tell me, I want to know!**

**Youssif: You just want to know in hopes someone has a worse life than you.**

**Nikki: Yup, and that's my new best friend and rival, Youssif. Also, I went home and cried for about 6 hours yesterday because of him, but it's okay because I have this to distract me! ****By the way I confess to owning nothing except the pathetic life I live in. (Do I even own my own life?)**


	4. I'm Sorry

**Before the few who read this comes to attack me. Let me explain why I didn't update any of my stories this previous weekend. I was pissed so I went out with the four friends I have. You would ditched the updating too if you had 6,000 words for every chapter of all your stories. That wasn't the problem. The problem is my sister, who doesn't really like me, seemed to decide it would be funny to delete everything off my laptop, hence all the stories I had. And I had every single update for the next month and a half on this computer. It was all lost. It was quite a surprise for me when I came home and my sister started to cry and say how sorry she was and that she thought it would be funny. And after that I ran out the house and called my only friends to come to 'our' park. Yeah so that's all I have to say. I'll update either Tuesday or Wednesday (maybe Thursday).**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

**~Nikki P.**


	5. English Dudes and Ranting Sounds Fun!

**Nikki: I will be updationg irregularly again because I can't keep a schedule since I'm always late. That is all I have to say.**

**Youssif: You are lying you always have something to say. What about how you don't own Vampire Knight?**

**Nikki: I just tricked you into saying that for me. I'm not in the mood, leave me alone.**

**Letters To You**

_Dear Senri,_

_I'm going to kill her. Who is 'her' you may ask? My b**** of a mother. She keeps trying to hook me up with some prissy little English dude. They all look like you. I don't know how though because when I go outside I never see any red haired boys. She hasn't succeeded in finding any male good enough for me. I think that is sad, because they all look like you yet they all have worse flaws. One was Emo, was in all black and was laughing at a little kid who fell off his bike. Another one was a scaredy-cat. I opened the door and he jumped as if someone was going to kill him (I won't even tell you about what he did when I took him out to watch a horror movie). _

_Since you brought up the wedding, let me tell you something about that. Can you remind Aidou that he better be careful because if he falls in love and decides to marry the girl he better not step on her rings? If you don't remind him and he does step on the rings let me just say, the girl will not go easy in him. I met a girl at my photo shoot and she is like his biggest fan…EVER. Did you know that even our friends are famously known because of our popularity(1*)? I mean, she was yelling -screeching-"Oh my bloody God! That is Rima Touya, I wonder where Aidou is?"(2*) I almost died laughing. _

_Also, remember when I wanted to be a clothing designer and I put you in that dress? You kept asking, "Why me? Why is it always me?" the whole time and I kept giggling. That is until I stuck a needle in your thigh, by accident, and you screamed like a little girl. By the way I won't tell anyone about your little adventures in girlie land, because I swear you are the only guy I know who screams because they get pricked by a needle. _

_By the way, it's already been a month since I left Cross Academy. It couldn't have been that bad because you are still alive today…I hope. If you aren't alive I'll just take your hidden stash of pocky and eat it during your wake, your funeral, in front of your grave, every time I visit your grave…etc. etc. All-in-all, I hope you are alive or else I'll kill you again myself -with an axe._

_Love_

_The Girl who would kill You for Your Own Sake_

**_Rima Touya_**

Senri looked at the letter and chuckled. She is the only one who would threaten him through letter even though nowadays letters get checked for any inappropriate content every day.

He sat down in his room this time and turned on his lamp. He was about to get started writing when Takuma barged through his door and frantically looks around the room. He looks at Senri starts to ramble on about Yuuki and Kaname and others things no one could care less about(3*).

Senri sighs and looks at his clock. A deeper sigh escapes his lips when he notices it is only 8:51 in the night.  
>"This is going to be a long night." Senri grumbles as Takuma starts to rant again, but this time the topic is the winter break trip he has to plan.<p>

The night continues on like that, Takuma talking about random things and when he realizes Senri isn't listening he changes the subject again. The whole while Senri either ignores him or just nods absentmindedly… that is until the topic turns to Rima coming back in eleven months. When the conversation turns to his only topic of interest he is full ears and mouth, giving in his two cents on her whenever he can.

**Nikki: How bad was it? Very bad? **

***(1) Okay so I was having difficulty making them all be popular around the world without the help of the fact they are an anime show. This is what I came up with; tell me how sucky my excuse is because I already know it. So I made it like they were all poular because of publicity for Senri and Rima and their photo shoots and all that jazz. And by publicity i mean papparazi spying on them and taking pictures of them with their friends.**

***(2) I know British people do not talk like this. I have plenty of friends who give in to the steroetype that they say, "bloody brilliant!" "bloody hell!" and everything else. I just made it so that Rima was one of the people who did give in to the stereotype. Sorry if this offends any British people who read this, that is also why I'm putting this end not for it. If you want me to remove or change this part so It isn't offensive just tell me.**

***(3) Yeah that is just my interpretation of what Takuma would do if he had a bad day at work. HE would probably rant to either himself or Senri before and after classes. It is just some OOCness that i created for no reason at all.**

**Nikki: Well have a good day (or night).**


End file.
